See You On The Other Side
by devilluck
Summary: Future!fic, with Merlin helping Arthur get ready for his coronation. Arthur/Merlin


See You on the Other Side

Title: See You on the Other Side

Author: devilluck

Rating: K+?

Warnings: None that I can think of. No real spoilers.

Pairings: Arthur/Merlin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, neither do I own the song.

A/N: This stemmed from the song 'On Your Porch' by The Format. It's my first Arthur/Merlin, so please let me know what you think. I'm not quite sure if I got the characterisation right, so any input would be appreciated.

_And as I turn to leave, he grabs me by the shoulder and he tells me_

'_What's left to lose? You've done enough._

_And if you fail well then you fail, but not to us.'_

*****

"-so Morgana is taking care of the ladies, and Gwen will take care of Morgana, stop her getting too…you know. The guards are-"

Arthur closed his eyes wearily, wishing this day to be over already. He wasn't ready; not yet, it was too soon. He felt barely more than a boy, how could he succeed in this? He clenched his fist at his side, allowing himself one brief moment of panic. Camelot was under _his_ protection now, it was hisresponsibility to keep it safe and protect the borders. Dammit, he wasn't _ready_.

A cool hand on his brought him out of his thoughts. Merlin stood before him, watching him calmly. "Arthur." He said, his voice grounding the new king. "Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded once, and Merlin didn't comment on his silence, didn't question it. Instead, he turned his attention back to the laces on Arthur's shirt. Blue eyes watched him, the concentration clear on the warlock's face. It was not uncommon for a second servant to be there to help at times like this; important times, _life-changing_ times. Arthur laughed briefly, a short sharp exhale of breath that had Merlin's eyes flicker to his. His coronation certainly came under that category. But the other servant had been turned away without a second thought. Arthur wanted it, _needed_ it, to be just the two of them. As always. Arthur and Merlin, side by side.

Merlin stepped away from him, hands reaching out to smooth down the fabric, eyes running over his body appraisingly. "You're ready, Sire."

Arthur stiffened slightly at the words, unable to meet the other's eyes. "Merlin, I-I'm not ready for this."

The other man fidgeted slightly, unsure how to put into words exactly how _wrong _Arthur was. "Sire, you. You will be a good king."

Nodding again, Arthur's carefully schooled face gave away nothing of his fear, as he made to walk past. Merlin cursed and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing their gaze to meet. "That didn't come out right."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, apprehension giving way to amusement for one moment. "I've long known you lacked the ability to talk properly, Merlin."

"Prat." The warlock muttered, a small smile on his lips. "I meant…I meant…oh sod it, Arthur, your people will love you, they already do. You have already proven yourself to them so many times; they cannot help but love and respect you. And I know you. I know that you will meet their expectations. You are a great man, Arthur Pendragon, and you will be a great king."

Arthur opened his mouth, a half-formed remark about Merlin and respect on his tongue, when Merlin suddenly knelt in front of him. "I pledge myself to you, Arthur. My loyalty, my respect, my magic and my love. They are yours. Just as I am."

Arthur openly stared at the sight in front of him. Throughout the coming day many would kneel to him; many would pledge their loyalty to him just as Merlin had, but not one would have the same trust, the same sheer belief in their eyes. The same love. Merlin ducked his head, _bowing to him_, Arthur realised.

"My king." The dark haired man muttered quietly, eyes not rising from the floor.

Arthur took in a deep breath, trying to calm the torrent of emotion. Swiftly he bent down, grabbing Merlin by the arms and throwing him against the nearest wall, before kissing him, hard and unforgiving. He tried to pour everything he couldn't say into that kiss, trying to make Merlin realise. _Thank you. Thank you for believing, for loving, for staying. _Eventually he broke away, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, leaving Merlin in a similar state.

The warlock grinned at him. "We may as well advertise it to the castle."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. He tried to turn away, but he had the feeling Merlin had seen it. Sighing, he turned to face the doors. "Let's get this over then."

Merlin stood next to him, and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Arthur glared at him, before throwing open the doors and marching down the corridor, Merlin hurrying at his side. The closer they got to the Hall, the more his nerves grew once more, though he kept his face carefully neutral. At last, they stood outside. Merlin pulled away, ready to slip inside and stand with the other servants along the edge.

He turned back to Arthur. "Sire?" He said, casting a quick look at the guards standing next to them before looking back at the king. "See you on the other side." He winked, and was gone, making his way between the crowds.

Arthur laughed shakily, breaking the tension he felt. Thinking of his people, of his knights, of Morgana and Gwen, but most of all of Merlin – Merlin, and his unshakeable faith – Arthur nodded to the guards. They flung the doors open wide and, taking a deep breath, Arthur strode confidently into the Hall to meet destiny.

*****

Afterwards, Arthur couldn't remember much of the ceremony. He went through all the motions, but can't remember how. The only thing he does recall is after he has been crowned, as he looks over the court – _his subjects _– and picks out faces.

Morgana, at the front of the crowd. She caught his eye and inclined her head gracefully, all the while applauding. He could see the pride there, the joy at seeing him king, although those who know her less might not.

His knights were there, of course. Loyal to him, and he to them, they have fought together many a time.

Gwen was at the side of the room, watching him with the rest of the servants. She smiled at him, beaming her delight for all to see, contrasting entirely with her lady.

Merlin…Merlin he could not see. Not at first. He remembers looking for him, scouring the servants discreetly, wondering where that idiot had gotten to, when he finally caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't been with the other servants. He had been by the dais, hidden from view by a pillar. Hidden to all but Arthur. Regardless of the nobles waiting for him, of the crowds of peasants outside, Arthur stopped. The absolute pride on Merlin's face was breathtaking. Pride and love mingled until Arthur could barely stand to look at him, so strong was the emotion he saw there.

He turned away, beckoning to Merlin in a slight gesture that no one else would notice. Merlin walked forward, stopping just behind him and to the left.

"My king" Merlin murmured, and Arthur breathed, inexplicably reassured now Merlin was here. This is how it should be. Arthur and Merlin, side by side.

*****

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
